Waiting on a Wish
by thankthatstar
Summary: A Rachel and Santana scene linked to the 4X15 promo. Spoilers from episodes 14 and 15.


**Waiting on a Wish**

**Disclaimer: **

The author of this story, has no connections to Glee. The characters are credited to their creator, however, any plot line that deviates from canon is uniquely of my own creation. This has been written purely for entertainment purposes, with no money being made from this story. This disclaimer is applicable to this chapter and every subsequent chapter that may appear within this story in the future.

* * *

Rachel sat slumped on the sofa, flipping her phone nervously in her hands.  
Kurt was out and Brody was running some errands. Only Santana was still in the apartment, although Rachel knew she was probably busy online or Facebook stalking Brittany and Sam.

Rachel stopped flipping her phone when an idea suddenly came to her. She pulled up the calendar on her phone and began to flick through it, counting the days in her head. Something, _somewhere _along the line had to be a miscalculation and if she looked hard enough, she was sure that she would find it.

The colour drained from her face as she realised there was no miscalculation. She could find nothing to suggest she had got her dates wrong. Everything was right; everything was how it was supposed to be. Except, this wasn't what she wanted. This was not in the five year plan. It was so far off her schedule, it wasn't even in the ten year plan! Babies and NYADA don't mix. As this realisation hit her, tears began to roll silently down her cheeks.

"Rachel?" Santana's concerned voice drifted towards her as she sat beside her new roommate. Rachel eyes grew wide when she realised she was not alone.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She wiped furiously at the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Santana narrowed her eyes and scrutinised her carefully. "You don't look fine from where I'm sat".

"No I am… honestly. It's just… Well…" She wondered why she could not concoct a convincible story quickly enough and cursed at herself silently under her breath.

"I didn't get that audition I went for last week". This story did nothing to suppress Santana's concern. Rachel never cried about auditions. Santana remembered the very long winded speech Rachel had given the Glee club back in Junior year about how each rejection only serves to makes you stronger and there was no need to cry about such things.

"An audition? What for?"

"I don't remember"

"You don't remember the name of the show you auditioned for, yet not getting the parts as brought you to tears?"

Rachel nodded. "So it would seem. Anyway, how are you? Are you finding your way around the apartment okay?"

"Rachel" Santana interrupted, the concern in her voice seeping through.

"What? Is there a problem with your room? As soon as the snow goes, we will fix it".  
"No my room is fine!". Santana turned to Rachel with a concerned look.

Her voice was kind as she addressed her friend. "Just tell me what's going on".

Rachel broke down, her face scrunching up as she buried her face into her hands. Santana looked very concerned to see the usually composed Rachel in such a state of anguish.

"I I…" She stuttered out when she had finally regained enough composure to be able to speak. "I'm late". Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Santana nodded looking at Rachel with a serious face, taking in this new information. "

How late are we talking? Hours? Days?" Santana was well aware of Rachel's tendency to over react.

Rachel shook her head sadly. "Weeks".

"Weeks?!" Santana tried to hide the shock in her voice.

"I didn't notice at first, things have been so busy at NYADA, there wasn't really time to think about it. It was only since you've been here and I noticed a tampon wrapper in the bathroom that I realised I hadn't had my period." Rachel was pleased she has managed to hold it together to get to the end of the sentence.

"Have you taken a test?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"So I am guessing this is more than I'm late discussion isn't it?"

Rachel nodded again before sobbing. Santana leaned over and squeezed Rachel's hand before pulling her into a hug and letting her cry into her shoulder.

"You know those tests sometimes give a false positive right?"

"What? No! Surely they wouldn't sell a test that was not 100 percent accurate. We're in 2013, not 1950.".

"Nothing can be 100 percent accurate. Only way to tell for sure is to visit the doctor".

"I can't… not yet". She continued to cry, Santana rubbing soothing circles into her back. After a period of silence, Rachel's breathing had evened out, her head now laid on Santana's lap as she ran her fingers soothingly through her hair.

"We could call Quinn? She's been through it all before"

"And if I remember correctly, made a very heartfelt speech about how she wanted to move on from that part of her life"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, you're one of her best friends Rach".

"I guess". Santana took this response as an okay to speak to Quinn and immediately pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Quinn.

Within a couple of minutes, Santana's phone buzzed. The message from Quinn simply read

"**On my way x" **

"She's coming Rach". Santana showed Rachel the message. Fresh tears spilled down Rachel's cheeks as she felt a warm glow swell inside of her. This was what she remembered Mr Schue talking about all those months ago, on their last day of igHigh Hige

High School. He'd told them all that the friendships they had made in Glee would last a lifetime, that the bonds they formed were so strong; they would always be united in their friendship. The fact that Quinn was willing to travel through the terrible snow to support her friend was the perfect illustration of this and Rachel knew, that no matter what the outcome of this situation might be, she had the continued love and support of her friends and for Rachel, at this moment in time, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I am so desperate to see episode 15, I can't believe we still have another two weeks to wait! This just sort of spilled out after seeing the promo! At the moment it's just a one shot, I am not sure I have the time to turn it into anything more, although it definitely has potential to be more. **

**Let me know your thoughts in a review. x**


End file.
